breakingbadfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Einstieg
"Der Einstieg" (im Original: "Pilot") ist die erste Folge der ersten Staffel von Breaking Bad und damit die erste der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Vince Gilligan geschrieben, Regie führte er ebenfalls. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 20. Januar 2008 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 09.10.2010. Handlung Der Chemielehrer Walter White führt ein einfaches und recht trostloses Leben. Sein fünfzigster Geburtstag steht an und Walter muss erfahren, dass er an Lungenkrebs erkrankt ist und dieser nahezu unheilbar ist. Eins ist ihm klar, so kann sein Leben nicht mehr weitergehen und er muss einen Weg finden seine Familie nach seinem Tod abzusichern. Inhalt Ein Mann fährt hektisch mit seinem Wohnmobil eine abgelegene Landstraße entlang. Das einzige, was der Fahrer trägt, ist eine Gasmaske und seine Unterhose. Neben ihm sitzt ein Beifahrer, der bewusstlos ist und ebenfalls eine Gasmaske trägt. Im Innern des Wohnmobils, in dem unzählige Phiolen und Flaschen gelagert sind, liegen zwei Personen, ebenfalls regungslos, auf dem Boden. Durch die rasante Fahrweise des Fahrers zerbricht eine Flasche und eine Flüssigkeit läuft aus. Das zwingt den Mann dazu, schnell anzuhalten, wobei er durch seine Unkonzentriertheit und sein hektisches Lenken in einen Straßengraben fährt und dort zum Stillstand kommt. Sofort steigt er hustend aus dem Wohnmobil aus. Da hört er schon aus der Ferne Sirenen, die immer näher kommen. Nachdem er sich schnell sein Hemd angezogen hat, hält er die Luft an und betritt das Wohnmobil. Aus dem Handschuhfach holt er seine Papiere hervor, erkundigt sich nach dem Zustand des bewusstlosen Beifahrers und nimmt der anderen bewusstlosen Person auf dem Boden des Wohnmobils eine Waffe ab, die diese noch in der Hand hält, und steckt sie sich in seine Unterhose. Außerhalb des Wohnmobils nimmt er eine Videokamera hervor und nimmt sich selbst auf, wie er zur Kamera spricht. Man erfährt, dass es sich bei dem Mann um einen Walter White handelt. Er nennt seine Adresse und macht dem zukünftigen Begutachter des Videos klar, dass folgende Worte nur für seine Familie seien. Er wartet einige Sekunden und fährt dann damit fort, dass er seiner Frau Skyler und seinem Sohn Walter Jr. per Videobotschaft noch einmal vermittelt, wie sehr er sie liebt. Als er damit fertig ist, legt er die Kamera zu Boden und unmittelbar daneben seinen Geldbeutel samt Ausweis. Dann zieht er die Waffe hervor und läuft auf die Straße. Mitten auf der Fahrbahn bleibt er stehen, während sich die Sirenen immer weiter nähern. Walter richtet die Waffe auf die Richtung des kommenden Fahrzeuges und ist bereit, abzudrücken. Drei Wochen zuvor Walter hat Geburtstag und seine schwangere Frau Skyler serviert ihm liebevoll das Frühstück, das aus Rührei und Speck besteht. Sofort fällt Walter auf, dass der Speck anders ist als sonst. Skyler erklärt, dass es eine neue Specksorte sei, damit Walters Cholesterinspiegel nicht über die Grenze steigt, was Walter belächelt. Ihr Sohn Walter Jr. kommt hinzu, der auf Grund einer seltenen Krankheit auf Krücken angewiesen ist und die ihm einige Probleme mit dem Sprechen bereitet. Er weist seine Mutter darauf hin, wieder einmal kein warmes Wasser zu haben und bittet sie darum, endlich einen neuen Warmwasserboiler zu kaufen. Doch dafür hat die Familie anscheinend nicht genügend Geld. Walter muss husten, woraufhin Skyler ihn fragt, ob sein Husten besser geworden sei. Walter erwidert, dass er schon fast wieder weg ist. Walter, der Chemielehrer ist, verbringt seinen Geburtstag eher trostlos, indem er vormittags seine Chemieklasse ein wenig für sein Fach zu begeistern versucht und nachmittags seinem Nebenjob nachgeht und in einer Autowaschanlage tätig ist. Als er abends ein wenig erschöpft sein Haus betritt, wird er von seiner Frau und zahlreichen Gästen mit einer Party überrascht. Während dieser Party läuft der Fernseher und Walter wird auf einen Bericht aufmerksam, der davon handelt, dass ein Drogenlabor aufgedeckt wurde und die Polizei, neben Drogen, Unmengen an Bargeld dort gefunden hat. Walter kann gar nicht glauben, dass man damit wirklich so viel Geld machen kann. Doch sein Schwager Hank kann ihm das bestätigen, da er ein Agent der DEA ist. Er bietet Walter an, ihn einmal auf eine Stürmung mitzunehmen, was dieser jedoch höflich ablehnt. Walter ist wieder bei seinem Nebenjob, der Autowaschanlage. Wieder muss er ziemlich heftig husten, doch diesmal langt er sich zusätzlich an seinen Brustkorb und sackt völlig unerwartet bewusstlos zu Boden. Noch am gleichen Tag wird eine Kernspintomographie an ihm vorgenommen und er erhält kurze Zeit später von einem Arzt die Diagnose, dass er an Lungenkrebs im fortgeschrittenen Stadium erkrankt ist. Wieder zuhause verschweigt er die zerschmetternde Diagnose seiner Frau. Als er abends nachdenklich im Garten sitzt, ruft er Hank an und fragt ihn, ob sein Angebot, bei einer Stürmung eines Drogenlabors dabei zu sein, noch steht. Walter sitzt mit Hank und dessen Partner in einem Wagen und sie fahren einer Sturmeinheit hinterher, die ein potentielles Drogenlabor auffliegen lassen soll. Während der Fahrt erzählt Hank, dass es in der Stadt einen Drogenhändler gibt, dem er schon seit längerem auf der Spur ist und der von allen nur 'Captain Cook' genannt wird. Die Sturmeinheit hält dann vor dem Haus und die bewaffneten Männer stürmen dieses, während die drei Männer im Wagen warten. Die Einheit überrascht den Drogenhersteller und nimmt ihn fest, was sie gleich Hank mitteilen. Walter fragt Hank, ob er sich das Labor einmal anschauen könne, woraufhin dieser erwidert, dass das kein Problem sei, er nur vorher noch einmal die Lage überprüfen müsse. Hank und sein Partner verlassen den Wagen, sodass Walter alleine ist. Er beobachtet, wie aus dem oberen Fenster des Hauses ein junger Mann halbnackt auf das Dach springt, plötzlich ausrutscht und unsanft auf dem Boden landet. Walter scheint den Mann zu kennen, denn er kennt seinen Namen: Jesse. Der Mann verschwindet in einem roten Auto. Walter schaut dem Wagen hinterher und sieht, dass auf dem Nummernschild 'THE CAPN' steht. Noch am selben Abend besucht Walter Jesse, der sichtlich erstaunt über sein Auftauchen ist. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Jesse einst ein Schüler Walters war. Letzterer macht Jesse bewusst, dass sein Drogenpartner festgenommen und all das Geld mitgenommen wurde und er weiß, dass er Captain Cook sei. Jesse traut Walter nicht und fragt ihn, wieso er ihn aufgesucht habe. Da rückt Walter mit der Sprache heraus, dass er gerne Jesses neuer Partner wäre, da er die nötigen Kenntnisse in Chemie hat, um Drogen, speziell Methamphetamin, herzustellen. Jesse sieht das zunächst als Scherz, stimmt jedoch ein, als ihm bewusst wird, dass Walter ihn sonst an die Polizei verraten würde. Am darauf folgenden Tag holt Walter aus dem Schulbestand alle möglichen Gefäße und Geräte, die er zur Herstellung der Drogen benötigt. Auf Jesses Frage, wieso er das Ganze eigentlich macht, antwortet er flüchtig, dass er nun endlich aus seinem trostlosen Leben erwacht sei. Walter ist mit seiner Frau Skyler und seinem Sohn Walter Jr. in einem Kleidergeschäft, um seinem Sohn neue Jeans zu kaufen. Dabei bemerken seine Eltern, wie sich andere Jugendliche über ihn und seine Behinderung lustig machen. Auch für Skyler und Walter Jr. überraschend, attackiert Walter plötzlich einen der Jugendlichen, wodurch er die Jugendlichen in die Flucht schlagen kann. Seine Familie ist vollkommen perplex, da sie so ein mutiges und risikoreiches Verhalten von Walter gar nicht kennen. Da sie nicht wissen, wo sie ihr Drogenlabor einrichten sollen, haben sich Walter und Jesse ein Wohnmobil besorgt, in dem sie, vollkommen abgelegen, ihr Meth herstellen wollen. Zuvor zieht sich Walter jedoch alle Klamotten aus, da er nicht will, dass seine guten Klamotten nach Meth riechen. Als Walter letztlich das Ergebnis präsentiert, ist Jesse von der Qualität des Stoffs begeistert. Jesse geht zugleich zu ehemaligen Partnern von ihm, unter anderem zu Emilio, der erst kurz zuvor festgenommen wurde, und zeigt ihnen den Stoff. Sie sind von der Qualität überzeugt, fühlen sich allerdings von Jesse ein wenig hintergangen und zwingen ihn, ihnen zu zeigen, wo sie die Drogen herstellen. Jesse fährt mit den beiden zum Wohnmobil und Walter. Sie verlangen von ihm, dass er zukünftig für sie die Drogen herstellen soll und bieten ihm dafür eine beachtliche Menge Bargeld an. Doch Emilio erkennt Walter wieder, da dieser schließlich auf dem Rücksitz des Wagens der DEA saß, als er festgenommen wurde. Er glaubt, Walter gehöre auch zur DEA und dass Jesse sie reingelegt hätte. Beide ziehen ihre Waffe, doch Walter reagiert schnell und schlägt vor, den beiden vorzumachen, wie er die Drogen herstellt. Während Jesse bewusstlos gemacht und gefesselt wird, kocht Walter nun unter Aufsicht der beiden Meth. Dabei schüttet er jedoch absichtlich zu viel einer Chemikalie in den Topf, sodass es eine Stichflamme gibt und giftige Dämpfe freigesetzt werden. Schnell kann Walter aus dem Wohnmobil fliehen und die Tür zuhalten, sodass die zwei Dealer nicht nach draußen gelangen können, den Dämpfen ausgesetzt sind und letztlich bewusstlos werden. Währenddessen entzündet auf dem staubtrockenen Erdboden eine Zigarette ein Feuer, die zuvor Emilio unachtsam ins trockene Gras geworfen hat. Walter bemerkt das Feuer spät, reagiert jedoch schnell und versieht sich und den bewusstlosen Jesse mit einer Gasmaske. Dann schleppt er Jesse ins Wohnmobil und fährt los. Einen Augenblick später befinden wir uns wieder am Anfang der Episode. Walter sieht ein, dass er niemanden umbringen kann und richtet aus Verzweiflung die Waffe auf sich selbst und drückt ab. Allerdings hat er vergessen, die Waffe zu entsichern, sodass sich kein Schuss löst. Glück für Walter, denn kurz darauf erkennt er, dass gar nicht die Polizei hinter ihm her war, sondern lediglich die Feuerwehr auf dem Weg zum Brand ist und einfach an Walter vorbeifährt. Kurz darauf steigt Jesse unbeschadet aus dem Wohnmobil. Trivia *Als Walt Jesse sein Equipment, das er aus dem Chemielabor gestohlen hat zeigt, spricht er von einem Erlenmeyer-Kolben (engl. "Erlenmeyer flask"). The Erlenmeyer Mask war der Name des Staffelfinales der 1. Staffel von Akte X. ''Vince Gilligan war Autor, Regisseur und ausführender Produzent von ''Akte X. *Die Serie sollte ursprünglich in Riverside, Kalifornien gedreht werden. Albuquerque gab jedoch Anreize, um dort zu filmen. *Die Pistole, die Walt hält, ist eine Smith Wesson 4506. *Die Sieger des Nobelpreises 1985 waren Herbert Aaron Hauptmann und Jerome Karle für die Entwicklung der direkten Methoden zur Kristallstrukturbestimmung. *Tatsächlich ist die J. P. Wynne High School die Rio Rancho High School in Rio Rancho, einer Nachbarstadt Albuquerques. *Die Waffe, der Hank vertraut ist eine Glock 22 Kal .40 S&W der dritten Generation. *Hank und Gomez wäre es per Gesetz verboten, einen Zivilisten in einem DEA-Fahrzeug mitfahren zu lassen. *Ein echter DEA-Agent war am Set zur Anschauung des Herstellungsprozesses von Meth. Musik *''Come on Home and Have Your Next Affair With Me von ''Stonewall Jackson *''Dirty South Hustla von ''Carolina Slim *''Tamacun von ''Rodrigo y Gabriela *''Mango Walk von The In-Crowd'' *''Dead Fingers von Working for a Nuclear Free City'' *''A Gosar von SDK (feat. Tori Papa)'' *''Get Low von Pudge'' *''Apocalypshit 'von Molotov *Out Of Time Man' von Mick Harvey'' en:Pilot es:Pilot __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ __ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__ Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episode Staffel 1